


give myself to you

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, my first and last bottom luhan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: "I want you inside me." Lu Han said, taking Minseok by surprise.





	give myself to you

“I want you inside me.” Lu Han had whispered to him in that awfully sexual tone that he used everytime he wanted Minseok to bend in a different, more risky position. The voice the korean couldn’t deny. This time though, it was a completely different request.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Minseok asked stunned.

 

It wasn’t that they never switched, but it was uncommon. Minseok actually loved to bottom and Lu Han wasn’t really comfortable with it, so they were a perfect combination. But after being apart for months, Lu Han wanted,—needed— to feel Minseok in a different kind of way. He needed to have him like this and give himself to him completely. It was a statement of some sorts, the fact that Lu Han offered to bottom this time. He was Minseok’s. Entirely.

 

“I’m sure, I… I even cleaned myself and all of that.” he smiled shyly. Minseok’s eyes widened in surprise and his dick twitched in interest as he imagined Han going through all the trouble he usually went only for him. He knew by experience that it wasn’t pleasant or easy, and it must’ve been extra hard on Lu Han since he wasn’t used to put anything near his entrance.

 

But he did it. For Minseok. They could've done it without it, but Lu Han wanted to make this special and perfect.

 

“Okay...” Minseok replied. Even if he enjoyed to bottom, he wasn’t going to deny Lu Han’s request. “Of course.”

 

They began kissing slowly. They had all the time in the world, finally. Their clothes fell easily. Minseok’s button up shirt falling down his arms at the same time Lu Han kissed his neck and collarbones. In just a few minutes they were already humping each other through their underwear, hard erections rubbing against each other and sending delicious sparks of pleasure through their veins.

 

Lu Han was on top, sinfully rolling his hips against his boyfriend’s.

 

“Hannie, stop— I won’t last…”  Minseok moaned, much to Han’s enjoyment. He chuckled as he took off Minseok’s underwear. “Don’t laugh… it’s been a while.”

 

Lu Han kneeled between Minseok’s legs and admired his body from afar, touching shamelessly Minseok’s well defined abs. “And you are still so fucking hot.”

 

Minseok smiled, his cheeks reddening by the bold compliment. “Thanks.” he observed Lu Han too, his soft tummy in contrast to his strong thighs. “You look good too, a little chubbier. I like that.”

 

The chinese went down to kiss Minseok again. “Thanks, I worked hard.”

 

The both laughed as they kissed, and Minseok changed their positions easily, making Lu Han roll on the bed until he was on his back with the korean between his legs.

 

“I’m going to prep you.” he said, reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

 

Lu Han lifted his eyebrows teasingly when he noticed the almost empty bottle. “You had your fun while I was gone, I see…”

 

“Shut up.” Minseok was shy once again. “It was your fault… sending me all those dirty text messages… How could I resist? And don’t even pretend, I know you touched yourself probably more than I did.”

 

Lu Han opened his legs as an invitation, relaxing against the pillows. “I plead guilty.”

 

Minseok squirted a good amount of lube on his index and middle finger and warmed it a little before he reached to tease Lu Han’s entrance.

 

“Relax.” Minseok reminded the chinese. They always had trouble with this part. It was hard for Lu Han to let himself go, and the few times they tried it, almost half they had to stop midway because Lu Han couldn’t bear the pain. “I’ll make it good for you.”

 

“Okay…” Lu Han took a deep breath. “I trust you.” and then after a few seconds. “I love you.”

 

Minseok went closer and kissed Lu Han deeply as he pushed the first finger in. It was a tight fit, but once he began moving it in and out, it became easier. Lu Han hitched in pain at first, but with Minseok tender touches and caresses, it was bearable.

 

“How does it feel, Hannie?” Minseok asked, leaving a trail of kisses down his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Weird.” he replied. Minseok could feel how tense he was, but he also acknowledged how hard he was trying to relax. “You can add the second...” he said after a few minutes.

 

“You sure?” the korean asked. He felt Lu Han’s walls sucking his finger in, hugging it tight. Lu Han nodded, so Minseok obliged.  

 

He hitched in pain when Minseok tried to scissor him open, so he decided against it. He kept moving them in and out for the meantime, kissing his boyfriend all over to distract him from the pain.

 

“Does it feel good?” Minseok asked. To him, when he had two of Lu Han’s fingers inside, it already felt damn good. He would be moaning and almost begging for Han to fuck him. His face burnt in shame when he realized how thirsty he actually was.

 

“Not really? I mean… It feels... weird. A little uncomfortable.”

 

Minseok stopped moving his fingers for a while. “We can change if you want, I won’t be mad.”

 

“No.” Han said grabbing Minseok’s wrist and keeping it in place. “Keep going, I want to do this… really.”

 

“Why?” Minseok asked, smiling down at him as he continued with his movements. “Did something happen in China that it made you change your mind about bottoming?”

 

“I just missed you a lot.” Han interlocked his fingers with Minseok’s free hand. “And, well, this is going to sound so lame but… When we have sex, it always feels like I’m—like I’m making you mine, you know? Like I’m claiming you. This time, I want it to be the other way around. I want you to claim me… because I love you. And I want to be with you forever.”

 

Minseok was sure that if he wasn’t so horny he would be crying at Lu Han’s words.

 

“Lu-ge…” he whispered instead, kissing him deeply.  

 

He took out his fingers to grab Han’s head  and deepen even more their kiss. He kissed down his neck, tasting and savoring his dark and tempting nipples. Han finally moaned in pleasure for the first time that night, and Minseok had an idea to make this better for him.

 

Maybe fingers weren’t what he needed in the first place.

 

He went lower until he was facing Lu Han’s member. It was only half hard, but Minseok ignored it purposely. Instead, he gave kitty licks to his balls, sucking one into his mouth and cupping the other, caressing the soft skin carefully.

 

“Ah, fuck… Seok…” he heard him moan. Minseok knew he was damn good with his tongue, and Han loved it when he put it to good use around his cock and balls. This time, though, it went inside his hole, teasing the rim, sucking and pushing it inside once again. “Oh, fuck! Minseok… st—stop, ohhhh… my god what the fuck…”

 

Minseok smiled to himself when he felt Lu Han finally losing himself to the pleasure, moaning unrestrainedly at Minseok’s ministrations. After a few minutes his cock was rock hard and leaking from the tip, and if the korean wanted, he could easily fit three fingers into Han’s loose entrance.

 

The korean crawled on top of him and admired his handiwork. On Han’s forehead there was a thin layer of sweat forming, and his long locks glued to it in the most sinful way. His eyes were closed and his milky neck was exposed to Minseok like an invitation to bite and mark.

 

“I think you are ready.”

 

Lu Han opened his glassy eyes. “Yeah… fuck that felt good.”

 

“I’m glad.” Minseok smiled, kissing Han and letting him taste himself on his mouth. He laid next to him, then. “Just so you know, I love when you do that to me too.”

 

“Noted.” Han said, getting up and sitting on Minseok’s lap. “You want it to do it like this?”

 

“Yeah—I want the full view of you coming undone sitting on my cock.”

 

Han’s face burned at Minseok’s words. “Seok!”

 

“What? Didn’t think I had it in me?” Minseok lined up his member against Han’s hole, rubbing the head over the lubed entrance, teasing him before urging him to sit. “Go slow, take your time.”

 

Lu Han only moaned when Minseok was inside him all the way. He stayed down a few seconds to accommodate the tight fit and get used to it, before rolling his hips experimentally. “You are—ah… the perfect size.”

 

Minseok held Han’s hips in place, and with his feet flat on the bed, he thrusted up. “Oh, really?”

 

Han threw his head back at the action. “Ah! That—do it again.”

 

And the korean didn’t need to be told twice. He kept Han in place as he fucked him mercilessly and then slowly again. The change in rhythm had Lu Han seeing stars everytime Minseok hit his prostate accurately, and he never imagined he would enjoy this much. Being fucked like this, owned, held still like a toy.

 

He looked down at his boyfriend, and if he felt like he was having fun, then Minseok was in a completely different level. His eyes were closed shut and he was thrusting up with no control whatsoever. It wasn’t a surprise when he came first.

 

Lu Han was close too, but before he could touch himself, Minseok lifted him from his member and laid him down once again on the bed. The chinese sometimes forgot how strong his boyfriend actually was, behind flirty smiles and sensual movements.

 

“Let me see.” Minseok growled, lifting Han’s knees to his head and admiring the way his own cum came out from his red and abused hole. “That’s so… sinfully hot.”

 

“Minseok…” Han moaned. He could only imagine the image Minseok was seeing and he felt his face burn in shame. “Touch me please… I’m so close.”

 

Minseok  wrapped his fingers around Lu Han’s rock hard member, taking the head into his mouth. He swallowed everything Han had to give, sucking him dry through his mind-blowing orgasm and even licking him clean from the few drops that made it out his mouth.

 

He understood why Lu Han liked so much to be on top then. Not only he felt in power, it was like in that moment, Lu Han was completely and utterly his and his only. He liked it, and there was no doubt Han had enjoyed it too, but it was enough for an occasional change. Minseok still missed the way Han fucked him into the mattress and made him come so hard he passed out.

 

He collapsed on top of the chinese, trying to catch his breath and Han immediately wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Thank you…” Han said, trying to calm his breath as well. “For making it good for me.”

 

“I’m glad it was good.” Minseok smiled in bliss. “I need practice, though… I have no idea how you last so long when it’s so… hot inside.”

 

Han laughed. “You are gonna get your practice but maybe another time. For now, give me fifteen minutes so I can fuck you instead.”

 

And that was something Minseok could get behind.

 


End file.
